Secret Obsessions
by Sapphire-Rosethorne
Summary: A series of 20 250 word drabbles from various characters about secret or not so secret obsessions.
1. Knife

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; all ideas are the property of JKR and are not to be touched (except by naughty fanfic people like me... :D)

* * *

**Knife**

* * *

Ginny's POV on her and Harry, Half-Blood Prince.

* * *

I guess you could say that it was Harry that drove the knife between Dean and I. Dean didn't know, of course, but I did. There was just something that always hovered in my mind saying 'But what about Harry' every damn time I snogged Dean. I believed for a time I was finally getting over him, after years of pining after someone who was like the un-attainable fruit at the very top of the tree that I was always too short to reach, I felt that this at least was owed to me, but it all came flooding back that one night after Quidditch.

Harry and Ron found Dean and me snogging behind a tapestry. He tried to hide it but I could see the anger in his eyes, the flash of hurt in the green, then the portcullis fell down, masking any feeling, and my heart jumped at the fact that I may actually have a chance.

After that I found myself staring at him more than ever before, and not realising it, if there was a rule that you shouldn't stare I would have so many detentions I would have to do ten extra years to complete them. But I still could not resist the feast those black locks provided my eyes.

I feel intensely guilty about hurting Dean, I mean he is a great guy, but there was always something missing, a Harry-shaped hole to be exact, and that I just could not give up, ever.

* * *

I've never gotten a review, ever, hint, hint. :D


	2. Fire

Disclaimer: I have made no money taking credit for HP or any other similar magical concepts, it is JKR that get all the big $$$$$$$. Poor people like me get nothing :(

* * *

**Fire**

* * *

Snape's POV on Lily, after she gets killed.

* * *

I wanted to have her cremated, that was always the way I wanted to be buried, but Dumbledore said that she had already made burial arrangements, with _him_. (But she never talked to me much in those last years; everything was about _him_). Fire seemed to be the only way to commemorate that beautiful hair of hers; that was one of the reasons I always fell asleep watching the fire.

Lily was always there for me in those tough fist years before I found my place in the vindictive social system of Slytherin, and she was my sole friend in the few years before Hogwarts, I mean we even went to Kings Cross together on those first few times. Her parents would always give me lifts home, too, if mine didn't turn up. Even back then she reminded me of a fire, fiercely protective of her loved ones, but all-consuming at the same time.

I used to wonder why her patronus was a doe; I thought it would be much more fitting that she have a phoenix or a salamander, creatures that thrived on fire, but he more I thought about it I realised that even the most roaring of fires have soft, weak spot, the very tips of their flames, for example, or the glowing coals left behind, and the same applied to Lily, no matter how much she yelled or put on a show she would always have a soft, sweet centre, that was why I loved her.

* * *

Review, and tell me what other pairings you want, I can't do it without inspiration. I was thinking of doing Remus and his Chocolate, for a laugh. Tell me what you think.


	3. Stolen

**Stolen**

* * *

No-one's POV, Remus and chocolate

* * *

A/N Why do most of the Marauder's names end in's'? All except Peter, the traitor.

This is not so much an obsession as a soft spot.

* * *

James was looking for his wand; it had flown from his hand and under Remus' bed when Sirius knocked him, on accident. They had been practicing duelling when James hit Sirius with a tickling charm and Sirius was writhing in laughter when he hit an off-guard James.

As much as he enjoyed watching the funny sight, James felt he probably better lift the charm on Sirius.

Kneeling to get his wand James realised had never seen under Remus' bed, there was never any reason to, so naturally he was curious now he had an excuse. He hoisted the hangings out of the way and stuck his head under to have a look. Immediately his head collided with something hard.

"Bloody hell, what in the name of Merlin has he got under here?"

Rubbing his head James lowered himself to eyelevel with the boxes, spotted his wand and quickly lifted the charm on Sirius.

"Shh... Come and get a look at this, mate."

James pointed to the many Honeydukes boxes piled under Remus' bed. While laughing and joking about how much their furry friend liked his chocolate (they had never known he had a secret stockpile of the stuff, although he did seem to have an awful lot of it) they both stashed the many boxes around the room and nonchalantly lingered to see the confusion on their friend's face when he realised.

When Remus' walked into the Common room that night he casually cast hiccough charms on his two friends.

* * *

Remus and Dora is next ;)


	4. Hatstand

**Hatstand**

**

* * *

**Remus' POV on Dora when he visits Harry, Ron and Hermione in DH

* * *

Disclaimer: If HP was mine Fred wouldn't have died, sadly, he is as JKR is the Game maker.

* * *

There it was; that old troll-leg hatstand that she had tripped over all those many times. I suspected now that she had tripped over it a few too many times when I was around, and she always fell towards me wether I was in front of her, beside her or behind her. I mean, I always knew Dora was a bit vertically challenged, but that troll-leg always had a funny affect on her when I was around.

I know this because after I said 'no' she didn't trip over it so often. But as soon as she stopped I missed it. That's always the way it is, you never know what you love until it's gone.

One thing I distinctly remember is the time she cornered me here as I was taking my potion before full moon and asked me whether she could sit with me through it that night. We had been out together a couple of times by that point and I was just getting deeper, I knew that I shouldn't be making the hole so big that I eventually couldn't climb out, but I still said she could. I foolishly thought that her seeing me in this weak, vulnerable and ugly state would scare her off, but of course it worked the complete opposite. It took her a while to shake off the initial shock, but soon she was sitting with me and talking to the monster that was me.

Perhaps I could take it with me.

* * *

A/N There is an extended version titled "Hat-Stand" that I have published, this 250 word limit was too short!


	5. Leaf

**A/N** Thank you so much to my lovely reviewers, especially _nasimrochester_, my first reviewer, you have my deep love and respect, thankyou also to __ and _Rozzy0._ Please make sure to tell me what other pairings you want, and maybe some prompts too.

**

* * *

**

Leaf

* * *

Frank Longbottom's POV on Alice after they are married

**

* * *

**

A/N

All we see of Frank and Alice is in the permanent ward at St Mungo's, and who Neville is, so forgive me if this isn't what you imagined.

* * *

Disclaimer: This isn't being written by a literary genius like JKR, so some of the characters and ideas have been stolen from her.

* * *

Before I knew her well I thought of Alice as the leaf carried downstream on the river, beautiful, but very fragile.

That day I made the effort to talk to her in Seventh year literally changed my life. Even if I did not see it that day, the realisation definitely grew as our friendship and my love grew.

If she had remained that delicate leaf in my mind, my love for Alice may have been as short-lived as my other infatuations.

But as I got to glimpse the person she was underneath the pure and peaceful demeanour I saw she was not the leaf riding the stream, but the current itself.

Alice was a river, fast, fluid and _strong. _She is a person of inner strength. You can never see how strong a current is just by looking at the sparkling surface.

If I had never decided to talk to the object of my affection that day and begun to get the courage to take the plunge into the raging river and see things anew. I would have never turned the lens of life to make myself who I am today.

All throughout Auror training I would watch her at work. I watched as the river curved through the landscape, overcoming obstacles and supporting many other leaves along the way.

Alice kept my attention much longer than my many other petty 'loves', and she still does. She helped me to become a better person.

That is why I married her.

* * *

Thank you, I enjoyed this one, I love rivers.


	6. Talk

**A/N **From now on I will try and post every second day.

* * *

**Talk**

* * *

Luna's POV during OOP

* * *

Disclaimer: I have no claim on these characters (except the Snoothelgump); that is all JKR's.

* * *

I used to have conversations to my mother in my head. Just randomly, no particular time, but usually before I went to sleep.

The times and places were inconsequential, but each one was special, so I always wrote what she told me into my book. That book is now one of my most prized possessions, and if the castle was attacked by a Snoothelgump it would be the first thing I would take with me.

My early conversations were mostly about my days, and when I entered Hogwarts my mother gave me practical advice about friendships and doing well in school.

I stopped talking to her as much last year, though, because we just had run out of things to say, and I got a bit bored with all she said.

So, I stopped. I didn't initiate anymore conversations. I learnt to do things myself, instead of consulting my mother first.

Almost ironically, I was able to focus more on schoolwork, something she was always encouraging me to do. I began to talking to some people like that Ginny Weasley; I enjoyed hearing about her way of seeing things, and met Ronald and his girlfriend Hermione, Neville, and Harry. I became more independent, and was able to do more things for myself and explore who I was and what I believed in.

Then, I was invited to be part of a secret defence group learning DADA. I went to the first meeting tonight, perhaps I will tell Mum about it...

* * *

A/N The Snoothelgump is my own made up animal, imagine it how you like. Also, in terms of Hermione being Ron's girlfriend, I think Luna is very observant. Also, I may have to change the rating for the next chapter, but please don't be scared off, it isn't much.


	7. Oatmeal

**Oatmeal**

* * *

Lavender's POV on herself in HBP

* * *

Disclaimer: All JKR's work, I merely twist her ideas in ways that probably aren't appropriate.

* * *

I had been waiting for today, I was hoping that, after a long summer apart, he would realise that it was me that was the most attractive, not _Granger_. But Ron wasn't even there. Neither was Harry or Granger. That meant he was with _her_.

It wasn't that I loved him or wanted him back, but more that he would choose me over all other girls if given the chance. The fact that he left me for _Granger,_ of all people, meant that he thought she was prettier than me, she isn't even pretty at all, and that fact makes me feel intensely ugly.

Over the summer I thought a lot about it and came to a few conclusions, the most likely of which was that I was too fat.

I had always prided myself on my curves, believing them to be becoming. Now I know they are not. They are pudgy bulges that need to be gotten rid of.

Once I realised this I knew what I had to do: lose the pounds I didn't need. I kept close to my minimal-carbs diet. Sometimes the only thing I would eat a day would be an apple. Well, they do say an apple a day keeps the Healer away.

I was very pleased with my progress, but when I saw all of my friends again today I suddenly felt extremely overweight.

I need to cut down even more. It's what I need to do, to be accepted, to look beautiful.

* * *

A/N This Lavender resides in Sapphy's mind, but I thought that they way she was portrayed in the book reminded me of some of the circumstances that anorexia occurs in our world.

'Oatmeal' was Lavender's favourite breakfast, and she had to give it up, that is why this chapter is called that.

Please R&R


	8. Healing

**Healing**

* * *

Disclaimer: I need counselling; I have just had a minor breakdown because HP isn't mine. Lucky JKR!

* * *

Draco's POV on Astoria and Scorpius, Nineteen Years Later.

* * *

I shouldn't have let this happen, but I can't help but let the guilt rule my life. The only other way of life that had been drilled into me by my father, power, was forever untouchable.

Mother tried to make this as easy as possible for me, but it wasn't easy at all, especially not to follow my father's lead. He committed suicide so he didn't have to face Azkaban.

I luckily escaped imprisonment within walls, which has helped, mildly. But my memories are prison enough. There are so many 'buts' and 'what ifs';

I am alive, but others aren't.

I still have my house, but all of the screams are still here.

I have freedom, but I can't face the world.

What if I hadn't suggested the taboo?

What if I had died instead of trying to kill Dumbledore?

What if I did seek shelter with the Order of the Phoenix, as they offered?

How would my life be different?

My mind is my captor.

Mother arranged my marriage. She hoped that by starting a family I would start to get over my unrecognised grief.

And it has helped. Astoria is a quiet, sensible girl and having someone I am obligated to look after has put meaning back into my life. And as I grew to love her enough for us to have a child, we both silently agreed to raise him on entirely different values to the ones we were taught.

I have to learn new values too.

* * *

A/N I have read so many stories where Draco is violent or Astoria is harsh, and that isn't how I envisioned the background to the family on the platform, so I did it slightly differently. Draco's nod towards the Potters and Weasleys show that there had to be more than hateful vengeance in the eyes of the lonely Draco Malfoy.


	9. Flower

**Flower**

**

* * *

**

**A/N** This is dedicated to dancergirl7, who requested it :).

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately nothing belongs to me, I just borrow.

* * *

Lavender's POV on herself

* * *

There it was, sitting on my pillow. A perfect flower, a white rose, if fact. Whoever left it there must know me really well, most people gave me sprigs of lavender sprigs which I hate.

Or they must really like me, it must be new figure. Maybe they'll ask me to the next Hogsmead weekend. If they are, and if they like me as a result of my new look, I should probably try and lose more weight for them. I think they'd like that.

It's also really comforting for me to control this aspect of my life; everything else is slowly spinning out of control. So much is wrong here, and my old way of dealing with situations like this was to eat my comfort foods. And instead I have a pampering session with Parvarti. So, I feel I have accomplished something.

...!

I have just realised something what if he wants to go out to eat? What will I do? Don't freak out, Lavender, you can work through this.

I know, if I eat too much I can just throw it back up again. I should probably practise though, just to make sure.

I need some new robes, too, all my other nice ones are too big, and there are only so many shrinking charms an outfit can take. My new figure deserves new clothes. Maybe I could buy them slightly too small so I can grow into them as a goal.

I'll go and talk to Parvarti.


	10. Eyes

**A/N **Thank you to my dear brother for proof reading most of these first, even though you protest through the 'smoochy' ones, I love you! Ha ha more smoochies!

* * *

**Eyes**Disclaimer: All ideas are JKR's; I can't cook stories nearly as well as she can :(

* * *

James' POV on Lily in their seventh year.

* * *

There is something different about Lily's eyes now. In the past few years whenever she yelled at me the only emotion her eyes betrayed were anger or annoyance, all through chips of green glass.

I would purposely get on her wrong side so I would have her undivided attention for a few short moments while she shouted.

Those same eyes were full of ice that day by the lake when she was betrayed by her friend, and she looked at me with her deep hatred.

Each time I asked her out those same eyes would roll to the ceiling as she sighed and prepared her cutting remark.

When I told her of my father's illness earlier this year, it seemed that the ice completely melted, even leaving a layer of moisture behind and Lily's eyes, for once was showing caring concern for me.

After that I think she finally started to see past her cloudy dislike and see what I was trying to show her; that I was human, a good friend.

Aside from the times I had angered her I had been very polite and careful around her. However she still managed to get angry at me for things like accidentally leaving a wet towel on out Common Room floor or borrowing her favourite books to read.

But now whenever she shouts at me there is some enjoyment in her eyes, a little glint of pleasure.

I hope the saying 'eyes are the window to the soul' is true.

* * *

A/N For you, dear readers. Thank you. If you liked it please review, I Love it...3.


	11. Run Part 1 There

**Run Part 1-There**

* * *

Harry's POV on Ginny while going into the Chamber of Secrets

* * *

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters and concepts. (I realised I hadn't done a serious disclaimer in a while)

* * *

I stop at a corner to catch my breath and adjust my glasses. Looking around the corner I groan; the path forked into two here. I am just about to turn down the right one when I notice something lying on the dirty ground. As I approached I realised it is one of Ginny's hair pins. I know it is hers because I saw her wearing it a week ago and she also has a lot of very similar ones.

Now, looking at it closely I see that most of the stones that are set into the metal are green.

Knowing I was on the right track I set off at a run down the dim tunnel, putting the hair clip in my pocket as I went.

As I run I wonder where Ginny had gotten such a thing. Ron certainly didn't have anything as fancy as that, but then Ron was a boy. Perhaps Mrs Weasley had given it to her second hand from her own childhood.

I wonder how many more new things Ginny had received compared to her many brothers. I suppose that seeing as she is not only a girl but the youngest she is spoilt. From what I have seen, all of her brothers doted on her.

That was part of the reason I am looking for her, I would hate to see the Weasleys hurt like that. But I also feel obligated. I am the only one, at the moment, who can help her.

* * *

A/N If you noticed about the green gems and Harry's eyes, big virtual cookies to you. Also, this is the first part of two, as you can see by the title, and the next one will be Harry and Ginny coming back from the Chamber.


	12. Run Part 2 Back

**Run Part 2-Back**

* * *

Harry's POV on Ginny while coming back from the Chamber of Secrets

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't owny, so you don't suey.

* * *

Ginny was still too weak to walk so I have to carry her the whole way back, which is a pain because she is quite heavy and my arm is still stiff from the poison. Lucky Fawkes is here, because I certainly couldn't remember the way out, and he seems to know where to go.

Ginny is still crying silently into my robes, but really, I don't think they are the best thing to wipe her eyes on, seeing as they are coated in grime and filth from these tunnels, not to mention blood.

I am surprised that it has been Ginny that has been doing all of this horrible stuff. Riddle really must have had a hold on her because doing this stuff goes against the Weasley grain. She must have felt really alone to have turned to an object that should be inanimate for solace.

I haven't paid her too much attention this year aside from when Ron was trying to cheer her up or when she had that run-in with the pepper-up potion. I have noticed, though, that she hasn't been happy. She almost is a different person to the one I first saw on the platform. She seems to have lost her spark.

I wonder if she has any real friends, that's what made the difference for me. But Ginny is so lucky. To already have family at Hogwarts to look out for her, no matter how un-interested they seem to be.

She is so lucky.

* * *

A/N This was really hard to write, it was in completely the wrong tense for me to be comfortable, I hope it's alright.

Review? ^_^


	13. Rouge

**Rouge**

* * *

Disclaimer: I am a mere mortal; therefore I do not own Harry Potter :(

* * *

Hokey's POV on Hepzibah Smith, timeless

* * *

Hokey walked into the boutique and went up to the witch at the counter.

"I is needing Madam's new rouge, Miss," she squeaked, she never did like this time of the month when Hepzibah always demanded more of her rouge, each more vividly pink than the last.

Hokey had her binding contract with her mistress but that didn't stop her hating witches' fashion boutique, full of its funny smells that always made Hokey sneeze.

Hokey's contract compelled her to punish herself is she did something her mistress had explicitly forbidden her to do, but everything Hepzibah had said nothing about Hokey was free to do or think as she pleased.

But Hokey was an elf and so she was naturally tidy and felt that she should help Hepzibah even if her ancestors had not.

Her she was born with a tidy and obedient nature, in fact she was practically born with a sponge and bucket in her hands and had no problem whiling her life away at the mercy of a fussy old lady.

And there was no room for hating your mistress amongst all of the work, indeed Hokey enjoyed it. She especially enjoyed polishing her mistress' entire sliver collection, including the precious heirlooms which the lady herself watched intently as she cleaned every speck of dust off.

Everyone has the things they enjoy doing in their life, and this is what house-elves are meant to do.

"I is needing it now, Miss, is you able to be quick?"

* * *

A/N Reviews are the only payment fanfic writers get, please pay :) Also, I've had over 200 visitors and only 13 reveiws, thats 6.5% of these visitors leave feedback. even if you don't like it, plese tell me and I shall improve. Thankyou, as always to _dancergirl7 _and_ Rozzy0,_ you are angels...:D

xox, Sapphy


	14. Truth

**Truth**

* * *

Disclaimer: I owny nowt-ting.

* * *

Tom Riddle's POV on his need of power.

* * *

I had always needed the truth. The complete and utter truth, nothing more, nothing less.

My extracting the truth out of people showed I had power over them. Power that I had to have, otherwise I felt unnecessary. And it was true, my parents, my unknownparents, abandoned me as if I were worthless, unnecessary. I needed to know that I wasn't worthless and the only way I could was if I had that power.

I wanted people to _know_ that I was worth something, I need to prove to my family, wherever they are, that they should never have abandoned me.

The truth wielded great power over people. Holding a truth in the form of a secret could break the weak it could make the strong stronger, truth could bribe people, truth could hurt people.

I enjoyed hurting people, watching expressions of acute agony cross their faces as I force them to feel a fraction of the heavy weight of painful truth that always resided deep in my belly.

Lies are also my life lying, being lied to. Making people lie to me and then torturing them when they do. Teaching them a lesson; don't lie to Tom Marvolo Riddle.

That is the first of my great secrets. My Name. Tom Marvolo Riddle, I am Lord Voldemort. It is essential to my existence to be able to shed my filthy Muggle name and have one that rings true to who I am.

It is one of my few truths.

* * *

A/N I didn't have the wordspace to write all I wanted to, please tell me if you want another.

Reveiw? :D

C'mon

It's just there

l

l

l

V


	15. Dust

**Dust**Disclaimer: All of the credit of characters goes to JKR. I would never be able to dream as vividly.

* * *

Albus' POV on his family

* * *

Dust collected on unused things. Dust collected on disused memories, too. All of the little instruments around this room, however were kept sparkling with not one speck of dust in sight, the house-elves saw to that. Not many things in this office did collect dust, Albus Dumbledore knew, only a few things locked up in glass cabinets had the faintest trace of dust, along with the forever ash filled perch of Fawkes.

Albus also knew that the only way to keep a memory well leaned was to relive it regularly or else store it somewhere outside the head.

Dumbledore disliked both options; this past was altogether too painful to revisit, and in storing the said recollections he would risk others finding them and finding his greatest weakness. People may think him weak for feeling such things.

The events of that fateful summer long ago were of a horrible time.

These memories were best left alone to be muffled by a grey cloak. The once bright colours dimmed, sharp words dulled like a Muggle sword left to waste. Yes, these had to be left alone, lest the truth shine through, lest secret fears were confirmed, and that could never happen.

But, in the light of these recent events, perhaps differences needed to be put aside to visit an old friend, to warn and to learn. It was essential to do this, but to do so it would be necessary to undo years of denial.

It was time to dust neglected memories.

* * *

A/N Good? Please review...

As you can see by the changed description I have decided to just do 20 of these, that means five after this I think, and I have already written all but one so I can guarantee I will finish. Up and coming is;

Neville

Parvarti

Astoria

Hermione

Petunia

In that order.

Lots of love to all of my faithful readers,

Sapphy, xox


	16. Rain

**Rain**

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapters five, seven, eight, three, two, six, one, nine, eleven, fifteen, four, ten, twelve and thirteen.

* * *

Neville's POV on nature post DH

* * *

I breathe in the heady scent of the newly soaked soil; let the wonderful smell of the first rain of the season tingle in my nose, filling my lungs and clearing my head.

I was in Northern Australia in late September, studying the rich, fertile life here, so different from home.

Despite the hot days, this rain was worth waiting for.

The dim grey that descended over the land was not dull, but a grey that promised oncoming rain. This grey also enhanced greens and blues making the world more like my type of paradise.

Then the rain itself, it arrives like a stampeding army, seeking to conquer their territory, drenching it in a refreshing. Nothing escapes the penetrating wrath of the pounding sheets of wonderful water. Only the deepest, darkest places escape.

And this is essential to the life of the plants in the region of the world; driving rain for half the year, then the parching drought for the rest. It is a harsh cycle of life, but one that has worked for millennia before now.

I long to dig my hands into this rich soil, which before I considered dry and somewhat dusty. _This_ earth, however, lives and breathes life into everything, all things alive. It is revitalising, healing, and, above all, so solid and present, so trustworthy to be there.

I move slowly across the garden, letting the dirt and mud squish between my toes.

Just feeling, drinking in everything around with all of my senses.

* * *

A/N Thank you to my dear readers, I'm almost finished! I also made a mistake with my last posting, it is not Petunia but Colin as the 20th drabble, however if you review (hint hint) and tell me you really want her I might just include her. Also, make sure you check out my other stories and tell me what you think,

Sapphy, xox


	17. Moments

**Moments**

* * *

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned these lovely characters and world, I don't, this is all the property of J K Rowling.

* * *

Parvarti's POV on Dance and a little on her sister, CofS

* * *

To dance, for me, was to let myself go and just be the music, the movement. It is pure joy to express my feelings without words, only my body.

Before Hogwarts I lived for my after school dancing lessons; those few stolen hours in the week when I could just be in myself and not have to worry too much about my mind. My parents knew and approved, it was Padma who didn't think I should be spending 'trivial', as she put it. Padma thought we should be spending as much time as we could on our schooling

That's our main difference, she prefers to study read and mainly stay curled up in a comfortable armchair, seeing the world that way. However, I prefer the opposite; getting my hands dirty, experiencing it myself.

Then, dancing was my life, and I wish it still was. With all of this fear in the air this year I have been really wishing I still had dancing lessons. Every now and then I still do, when it is all too much. I find an empty classroom, clear a space and practise to my heart's content.

Last summer I went on a dancing camp for three weeks, and I plan to do it again this September. Although, if they close down Hogwarts and we are sent home I will be able to take up regular classes again.

But, until that day arrives I will have to make to do with these stolen moments of dance.

* * *

A/N Thanks an love goes to Natalie Weasley, dancergirl7 and Rozzy0 for leaving reviews, you are my inspiration, if no-one reviewed, there would be no chapters!

Until next time,

Sapphy, xox


	18. Locket

**Locket**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I steal ideas from J K Rowling.

* * *

Astoria's POV on those she loves in her first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

My most treasured possession is a locket. It's one of those ones which can hold multiple photographs at once, and half the windows in mine are empty.

The reason is that I haven't had much to love before.

To make a place in my locket you have to mean an awful lot to me. So far only two of six frames have been filled; a picture of my family and I from a year ago, and with my father's parents. My grandparents on my mother's side have never been that nice to me, it was always Daphne that was their favourite. I just faded into the background where they were concerned, so in my eyes they don't deserve a place.

I haven't had many friends, either, as my family has always led a secluded life, so whenever I was found to be mingling with the Muggle children I was immediately put under house arrest, so any chance I had at getting a friend was gone.

I have high hopes for my time here at Hogwarts, that I may have a chance at experiencing true friendship. Not just cousins being forced together unceremoniously to spend time with each other at family gatherings.

I have hopes that one day each window will be filled with a smiling face or two. I wish to have a husband looking out at me, friends to fill the blank spaces that seem to mock me at present.

Maybe one day I will need to add windows...

* * *

A/N Good? Bad? Please tell me, it took me ages to write, although it was screaming to be, (written that is).

Sapphy xox


	19. Runes

**Runes**

* * *

Disclaimer: I can study JKR's work all I want, but that doesn't mean I own it... :(

* * *

Hermione's POV on learning while she is translating _Tales of Beedle the Bard_

* * *

A/N Hermione is staying at Harry and Ron's house while her housemates, Ginny and Luna, are away.

* * *

The runes danced on the page in front of me. It was a trick of my mind, I knew, but no matter how hard I concentrated I just could not keep my mind on the task at hand. My head was on my desk, but my thoughts kept straying next to my temporary study where a certain red-haired man was sleeping.

It's not that I didn't want to do this, indeed, the first few years in the wizarding world along with the eleven years before were filled with magical learning.

Learning has been my life, I thrived on information. Ever since I was a small girl I loved to read, to escape into the world encompassed in the pages. Princesses were my constant companions and I constantly read of witches, dwarves and fairies.

These characters would comfort me when no one would talk to me, the same happened when I first arrived at Hogwarts. Those first few months when none would say a word in my direction I turned to my new-found collection of knowledge. I stuffed myself full of the glorious concepts much like a Weasley would if confronted with a feast, only mine was a feast of words.

Once I had friend I did not have as much time to study as before, but I wasn't complaining. Quite apart from the joy of this new friendship I was able to deepen what I knew about people.

But the task I had now was more important than my reminiscing.

* * *

A/N This Hermione is slightly based on myself, and how I used to turn to books when no one would talk to me. Although I unfortunately don't have a lovely red-haired man waiting for me next door.

Reveiw? Please?

Sapphy xoxox


	20. Snap

**Snap**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't owney, so you don't suey.

* * *

Colin Creevey on his camera, during HBP

* * *

When I first left for Hogwarts I had promised my brother that I would write all the time, and send photos. Although it started out as a bit of an obligation I grew to love photography. I liked how the world looked different through the lens of the camera.

Through the viewfinder I was able to separate myself from what was going on in my life, seeing what was happening from on outsider's point of view rather than an insider's. This way I was able to gain insight on my friends, fights and general goings on.

Being able to do that allowed me to solve conflicts I had been unable to before, and also give accurate advice when asked.

In the early days of sending my pictures to him I thought I was just gibing my brother joy, but I now realise that I was just sharing my own joy. Now, after he doesn't need photos to feel included I still capture scenes of happiness on lasting paper. My happiness, Dennis', friends, stranger, just general bliss.

And this gave me great delight, a little piece of what they were feeling.

Somewhere along the way I began taking pictures of nature, as well. I guess I enjoyed being behind the little black box by then, I just became too attached. I got to the point where most photos stayed as negatives, I had so many. I only developed my best ones.

My life is through a lens, and I love it.

* * *

A/N Although this is technically the last one there is one more I have written so that will be soon, and I shall keep posting if I have inspiration, even if it is officially complete.


	21. BONUS: Sensible

**Sensible**

* * *

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything :)

* * *

**For **_**dancergirl7, Rozzy0**_** and absolutely everyone else who has stuck to this. You are fantastic!**

* * *

Petunia on Vernon and Lily

* * *

In the early days of our relationship I didn't really like Vernon. He grew on me of course, but I only chose him because he was nice and normal, sensible, even.

Lily hated him from the start, and that was partly why I kept dating him. All of the other boys I had bought home she had been nice to and I could see them looking at her out of the corners of their eyes. But with lily and Vernon it was hate from the start. There was no chance that they would go off together as there had been with everyone else I dated.

And he was good to me, he gave me what I wanted, and that was to make a decent name for myself. To be known not as 'Lily Potter's sister' but 'Petunia Dursley'. I've made an effort to know the right people and listen out for titbits to regale them with.

When Lily's son turned up on my doorstep he evoked a strong sense on protectiveness over this child, and it scared me. I didn't want to care this much about Lily's because that felt as though I loved her, even though I did.

Vernon made it easier, he hated anything magic and he hated the boy at first sight so I just fed off him, only doing things for her child that were absolutely necessary.

Vernon is able to help me with hating anything that is connected to _her_; in Vernon I am safe.

* * *

A/N I feel Petunia is not just jealous of Lily for her ability but for getting James, someone so much better than her own choice.

Also, I have put up a new story, Moonlight Reflected, as a request but it is Ginny/Draco, but still plese check it out and reveiw!

I Love you all!

Sapphy, xox


	22. BONUS: Safe

**Safe**

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me.

* * *

A/N This is dedicated solely to dancergirl7 who inspires me ;)

* * *

Andromeda's POV on her family

* * *

The window of the Hogwarts Express was foggy; condensation clung to the glass, obscuring the last view of my haven of seven years. With every passing mile I was flung further away from the safety I'd experienced throughout my schooling, and now I felt even more exposed. I would no longer be able to look forward to the months of separation.

There was a second option, I knew. An alternative to an unwanted marriage and forced company. But up until now I wasn't sure whether I wanted to give up what I realise now is a fantasy, a fantasy that my family would one day be normal. That they would be kind and understanding like others I know.

No, my family will never match up to the one I'd been dreaming of.

But that didn't matter much now, either I went with them or I didn't.

A tentative hand closed and I looked up from the growing suburbs around us. I saw Ted gazing at me with his head cocked to the side; concerned and questioning.

I sighed and twined my fingers with his. I was at a crossroad in my life, and whatever I did next would hurt someone, and mistakes could never be rectified.

I looked up at him, silently conveying my decision, praying that it was the right one.

We disembarked from our last journey home, and I walked straight past my family, ignoring stares and through the barrier into a new life, hand-in-hand with my Ted.

* * *

A/N I have another of these written and another idea, so keep looking out for it and don't take this story off your alerts!

Please review?

Love, as always,

Sapphy xoxo


	23. BONUS: Reflection

**Reflection**

* * *

Disclaimer: Please refer to the previous chapters.

* * *

Rose's POV on Scorpius

* * *

He was always there, hovering at the edge of my awareness, making his presence know.

Last year when I was obsessed with him I was purposely putting myself in his way, making him notice me and trying to get him to fancy me.

He wasn't impressed to say the least.

Looking back now I'm not exactly sure why I did it, I mean I didn't actually like him that much. I just had this irrepressible feeling of need. I longed to be wanted, be held, be loved, and the first person I seemed to latch on to was Scorpius Malfoy.

I'm not saying I'm proud of it. Not even near it, but I am glad. I learnt so much about life last year.

And myself.

Perhaps one day he will fancy me and we can start fresh. But one year is a long time to spend on a fruitless endeavour for something you're not even sure you really want. That's one thing I may have learnt about myself; I don't give up easily. It took me just over a year to get over him, and even now I still, somewhere, want to impress him, though I know it's entirely pointless.

Things will never be the same. There is so much out there in the world that I can never hope to understand or vaguely comprehend. But one thing I know for certain is that there is a difference between love and lust.

And even then between love and in love.

* * *

A/N Please tell me what you think, I love feedback. Also please go and vote in my poll, I need some feedback there, too.

Sapphy, xoxox


	24. BONUS: Again

**Again**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the concept *SIGHS*

* * *

Parvarti's POV on Dean

* * *

I'm not exactly sure when I first noticed him in that way. But what I am sure of is once I did I couldn't stay away.

I was like a moth, drawn inexplicably towards the light, knowing that I would somehow be squashed, be hurt. But I couldn't stop coming back.

My job at the boutique brings me face to face with mainly women or desperate men, but before that I worked at the pub _Golden Phoenix._ That brought in a bloody lot of men, and I did try for a while, to date some of them, but my heart wasn't in it at all.

Then I saw him again, after six years in America he had finally come home. He was staying in a room over the main bar that I was tending and that night when he came down for his dinner he didn't notice me at all. I couldn't stand to let that happen again, though. For one thing Lavender was there again for me and the memories from that year had come rushing back.

I couldn't stop myself from trying.

I started talking to him again and when I switched jobs to work with Lavender again he still came to see me, and although there isn't much between us yet I know that eventually there will be. Even if it isn't exactly what I need I am happy enough to just be friends, after all, I only want him to be happy.

I won't give up.

* * *

A/N Hi! Just to say Hi, and please review? C'mon the button's just there.

Sapphy, xoxox


End file.
